


Secret Storm of Teldrassil

by VoidAndroid



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Pre-World of Warcraft: Legion, Sibling Incest, Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: "Times change.  Things change."  Illidan's long fingers were in his hair and Malfurion instinctively closed his eyes for the kiss he knew was coming.  "My feelings for you never will."





	Secret Storm of Teldrassil

**Author's Note:**

> When does this happen in the timeline? Not important, it's just a pwp. I don't pretend to be a lore junkie, but chose Teldrassil because it's a beautiful place and why not meet there for a secret rendezvous? I hope you all enjoy!

Rain fell on the verdant leaves of Teldrassil's towering trees, making a soft and familiar song to the night elves who burrowed within their welcoming trunks. The shaded forest was darker still by clouds that hovered above the canopy. Frogs croaked, awoken by the cool rainfall as they flopped out of the mud to swim gracefully through lily-laden ponds. One would see the glowing of an elf's eyes before catching a glimpse of slender silhouette that quickly melted into the foliage. 

A large shadow glided through the ancient limbs of those protected trees, causing smaller creatures to hide in their holes and nests. The druid, taking on the appearance of a great dark hawk, surveyed the forest with his brilliant eyes before flapping his wings, creating strong currents as he rested finally upon the windowsill of his destination. He ruffled his feathers and shook away the water droplets which clung there. 

"You think this form keeps your identity hidden?" A low voice sounded from the back of the room, one that the druid had known all of his life. He could almost hear the sneer that he knew marked the other elf's face. "Even a fool would recognize you, brother."

Malfurion effortlessly shed his hawk form, letting it melt away and expose the elf beneath. His hair, the same deep green of summer grass, was damp around his shoulders. He wore only the long robe that was customary for his people, torso naked and showing the strength he had gathered since he'd last visited his brother. He was quickly losing the body of his youth and developing into what would one day be the Archdruid. 

"No one saw me but the creatures of the forest," he assured him casually. "Towel?"

Illidan emerged from behind the screen that separated the bedroom from the rest of the dwelling and Malfurion saw that he too had grown. Though they were twins, they did not share many features, Illidan having inherited darker traits. Hair black as raven's wings framed a face that had made so many swoon, prophesied golden eyes glowing like gemstones. 

Malfurion reached out to take the towel, but instead Illidan was slipping it down around his brother's waist, using it to bring him in close. 

"You smell like wilderness," he mused as he kept Malfurion there, knowing he wouldn't try to escape. The blush that crept into his brother's cheeks gave them a lovely plum colored hue. "I was hoping that I would not smell Tyra-"

"Don't." Malfurion laid his hand on Illidan's chest and looked at him with a firm gaze. "Do not speak her name tonight. I may flee if I have second thoughts."

Illidan didn't flinch, only leaned in closer to whisper tenderly against Malfurion's ear. "You never had second thoughts before."

"Those were different times." His voice was strained and when he realized he was holding his breath, he let it out shakily. Already his heart was thumping from having Illidan so close. 

"Times change. Things change." Illidan's long fingers were in his hair and Malfurion instinctively closed his eyes for the kiss he knew was coming. "My feelings for you never will." 

No matter how many times they kissed, every time was just as igniting as the first. Perhaps it was because they were apart for years at a time, following their own destinies, or perhaps it was the bond they had shared since conception. Nothing could compare to the embers that burst into waves of fire every time their lips met, kisses that began soft and surely meant to remain passionate, but were quickly overtaken by a hunger just as wild as the nature they swore to protect. Malfurion's arms moved up to Illidan's shoulders and his hands were suddenly full of long, thick black hair as his brother's firm body pressed into his own. 

It took several moments before Malfurion was able to leave the grasp of Illidan's lips to breathe. Everything seemed to be spinning, his heart fluttering like the wings he'd had just moments earlier. "Should move away from the window," he suggested, reminding him that night elves weren't much for privacy.

"Yes," he agreed, and Malfurion was pleased to hear that his voice was thick and broken. "But not yet."

Malfurion's cheeks turned an even darker hue of purple as Illidan slid down to his knees before him, a look of pure mischief on his pretty face. "Illidan, what if someone sees?" He knew he shouldn't let him do this right here but he couldn't stop him, either. The front of his robe was tented and he groaned when Illidan's large hand passed over it in a brief tease.

"Perhaps you should be quiet as not to draw attention." 

Malfruion's garment was easy to slide down just enough to show narrow hips and to let his cock free. Illidan had seen it a thousand times if he had seen it once, but he hungered for it all the same. He enjoyed pleasuring Malfurion and tasting him, but the real treat was watching his brother's face change as he did so. The druid would watch with narrow eyes and parted lips as Illidan ran his tongue over the soft, violet head, stare as he licked from base to tip over and over just to tease him into a state of physical madness. Illidan knew exactly what he liked and even though Malfurion denied enjoying the tease, it was his favorite part. When Illidan opened his mouth to start sucking, a shudder moved through his brother's body and the dick in his mouth stiffened even more. Malfurion's hands dropped to Illidan's shoulders just to hang on as he tried with great effort to stifle his moans. 

The soft drizzle of rain outside had begun to pour, and Malfurion was momentarily grateful for both the shield from other elves' gazes and the covering of their noises. Illidan wasn't ashamed of anything, and the wet sounds he made around his cock were both filthy and sexy as his lips slid from halfway down his length and back up to encase the head in the tight heat of his mouth.

"Illidan," he gasped as his brother bit him, very gently, making him throb heavily.

Those golden eyes smoldered as they locked with Malfurion's. Primal desire exuded from their glow. "She will never be able to make you feel the way that I do," he promised him, and Malfurion could sense the jealousy that surrounded his brother. 

"Illidan-"

"I did not use her name," he interrupted, standing before Malfurion and pushing the robe further down so it pooled on the floor at the druid's feet. "I will show you what you have been missing all of these years, brother."

Malfurion was fully naked but with Illidan he felt no shame from it, no embarrassment. All he felt was hunger as Illidan undressed, his body much more muscular than it had ever been before, speaking of strength and flexibility. His mouth was suddenly hungering as if he was looking at a delicious dish and he caught Illidan in his arms, kissing him as he guided him backward toward the dividing screen. They were tumbling onto the low bed in seconds, the wood creaking as their bodies joined on top of it, Malfurion grinding between Illidan's thighs as they closed around his waist, locking them together. Illidan's nails were in his back and Malfurion wasn't sure whether he did it for pleasure or to mark him, knowing that Tyrande would notice if they were to make love. That thought slipped through the cracks like smoke when Illidan's sharp canines began on the curve of his neck. 

His body shivered on top of Illidan. Illidan's dick was full and hard against his own as he bore down against it, and when Illidan bit him again it caused a growl to surface from his throat. He knew what Illidan could handle, knew what he wanted, their minds just as joined as their bodies. He pulled away just enough to point his cock where it needed to go and then his hips surged forward, driving into Illidan with such force that his brother gasped and grabbed the rails of the bed above him. 

"Malfurion," he choked out, thighs shaking as he felt the druid in his body deep and rock hard. He had goaded Malfurion into entering him this way, but had prepared himself earlier for it so that he was slick inside. It still hurt but nothing was torn.. not that he would have cared if it was. "Yes, gods yes, brother."

Malfurion leaned down to kiss him as Illidan's thighs parted and he began to fuck him. In his mind their sex was gentle and more like lovemaking, but when they met it seemed like lust took over and made their joining more animal. It was almost always like this: raw, hot, rough. Illidan's muscles strained as he rocked up against Malfurion's thrusts and sweat was quickly darkening his black hair. 

"Harder," he demanded, knowing Malfurion wasn't using his full strength. "Give me everything."

"As you wish, brother," he said with a smile, liking the way Illidan purred at him when he gave him what he wanted, the way his brother's sharp nails were once again on his back but deeper this time, leaving marks. Malfurion knew that his brother was spoiled and used to getting what he wanted and yet he could still deny him nothing. He thrust into him with enough force to break the flimsy wooden bed frame, hearing it crack as thunder rolled through the forest. 

Illidan's feet were on the backs of Malfurion's thighs as if to encourage him to keep going. Moaning despite telling Malfurion earlier to keep quiet, Illidan reached down between them to grab his dick, his body jerking upward at the sudden intensity of having dual pleasure. It was so intense that he came almost immediately. The rigid muscles on his belly bunched up as he shouted and shot streaks of cum over them. His head was tilted back, hair spilled around his face as his hips shook forcefully, his walls squeezing tight around Malfurion's cock in rhythmic succession. 

It wasn't long after that Malfurion joined him at that peak of pleasure. The world was so small at that moment, only the two of them in existence and the sensations they were sharing. Sharp stinging where Illidan had raked his back, smooth tight heat encircling his cock which was throbbing and filling his brother with his seed. Malfurion shuddered and then he was still, breath heaving as he leaned his head against Illidan's chest. His brother's thighs trembled and then relaxed, sliding down against the bed. That was the druid's cue to carefully pull out and lay down beside him, rolling onto his sweaty back and gazing up at the ceiling as the world began to expand.

"Stay a while. We could do this again," Illidan suggested with a smirk, placing his hand on Malfurion's thigh and stroking it lovingly.

"It is a tempting offer," he said playfully, reaching down to take that wayward hand in his own and thread his fingers through Illidan's. He kissed the back of Illidan's hand and turned his head to look at him.

Illidan gazed at him for a moment softly before a shadow passed over his eyes and he looked away, pretending to watch the rain outside. His fingers tightened around Malfurion's. "It seems the storm continues to rage," he mused with a laugh. "Names were never so fitting."

Malfurion knew that holding him was a guilty pleasure but he did it anyway, wrapping him in his arms as Illidan held onto him. As the storm insisted on staying, so did the druid, stroking raven hair as the golden eyed elf slumbered against him.

~*~


End file.
